Team SnowyAura
by PilcherCat
Summary: follow the adventures of lucatio the lucario and snowbell the umbreon in there long and arduous journeys to become a great exploration team. 1st & 2nd chapter are really badly writen, sorry.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
team up to save the day

"hello can you hear me?" a voice said to the unconscious body laying in the sand ,"can you hear me? if so speak" the body twitched and slowly opened its eyes "good I thought you were dead". Then the person slowly sat up" ahh! a talking dog" . The so called dog was white and rings around its ears and the side of its legs and was wearing a bell, around its neck "I am not a dog whatever that is ? I am a umbreon". "a umbreon? where am I ? and who are you". "You are at the beach near treasure town and my name is snowbell what's yours ?". " my name is lucatio". Snowbell looked at lucatio for a few minutes" I think I know why they call you lucatio is it because you are a lucario and they just just changed the r to a t"." I am not a lucario I am a human".Snowbell looked at lucatio and laughed ,"what a human you look like a normal lucario to me", Lucatio looked at snowbell with a confused face he walked up to the ocean and looked into the water to see that he was a blue wolf with what seemed like a black mask over his eyes, with a yellow chest and three spikes two on his paws and one on his chest , he screamed and knelt down on his hands and knees then snowbell walked over to lucatio and sat down next to him "its ok calm down just relax" lucatio sat up and stared at snowbell with a smile on his face "thanks snowbell".

An hour later they heard the sound of running paws they looked in the direction they thought the sound was coming from and saw a black and grey wolf heading in their direction it stopped in front of them "you must help me my baby is getting attacked by a luxio you,ve got to help me I am to weak to face it" lucatio and snowbell looked at each other "we,ll do it" "yeah" "follow me" and they ran to where the mightyena pup was . Once there they saw the poochena pup being attacked by a blue and black cat , snowbell ran at the luxio ramming it away from the poochyena " stay away from the poochyena what has it done to you " the luxio got up and ran at snowbell , snowbell flinched thinking that it will badly hurt her , when she looked up a few seconds later she saw lucatio standing in front of her and taking the attack that luxio was trying to give snowbell , now both lucatio and snowbell ran at the luxio ramming it against a rock and making it faint , the poochyenas mum ran to her baby picking it up from the ground and carrying it to safety before the luxio regained consciousness.

Later that evening lucatio and snowbell sat on the sandy beach looking at the sunset " that was fun helping the cute little poochyena from danger" "yeah I wish I could do that helping pokemon in danger " " you could there is this place near town called wigglytuff's guild they train explorer teams that help pokemon in danger and explore unknown places. I have tried to become one but you have to have a team to get trained"."well I will be your team it will be fun you are the only person I know that I would like to train with" "ok lets go tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 starting the guild

that night on the sandy beach lucatio was finding it hard to sleep 'i have to know who i am. i know i'm not a lucario or even a pokemon, i know i'm a human' he thought to himself as he laid on the sand by now snowbell was asleep while he was still a wake he could not get it out of his mind he had to find out why he had turned into a pokemon 'i actually like been a lucario i feel so powerful and Strong like no one can beat me' now he felt sleepy and dozed off to sleep.

the next morning snowbell woke up to the sound of someone voice "wake up snowbell we have to go to that place you were talking about yesterday" snowbell quickly opened her eyes to see that lucatio was right above her "yes you mean the wigglytuff guild yeah i forgot about that so lets go" "ok then i just follow you" then the two went of to the guild to see if they could become an explorer team on the way they saw lots of pokemon all shapes and sizes tell they reached a big looking tent "this is it the wigglytuff guild this is were we can become an explorer team" lucatio looked at it for a minute "it's a tent" "it is not a tent this is just the top bit" snowbell then walked over to a wooden grill and stood over it then a voice came from below "umbreon the pokemon is umbreon you may pass" "go on lucatio stand on the grill" so lucatio stood on the grill and then again the voice came "riolu the pokemon is riolu wait ... lucario the pokemon is lucario" "what ... can't you get it right what is it" "lucario it's a lucario" snowbell and lucatio just stood there looking down the grill "you may enter" then a big metal gate opened up and lucatio and snowbell walked in.

in side there was a piece of wood with with small piece of wood on the side that went down to what looked like another floor below the one they were on and so they went down to the next floor when the reached the second floor they went over to a empty place and stood there for a minute or so till a bird like pokemon came over to them "hello i remember you there from the other five times but now who is you friend here i have never seen you before or have i seen a lucario" "yeah he's my friend his name is lucatio he just arrived here yesterday" "oh ok then so please follow me then" as the bird pokemon flew over to the next piece of wood down to the next floor and so did lucatio and snowbell (not flying) to the next floor then he led them to a door and opened it so they could walk in and there was a pink big thing sitting in a chair looking over at them "gulidmaster i have got two pokemon wishing to become an explorer team" he starred at them for a minute "hi there how are you, so you really went to become an explorer team then" snowbell and lucatio starred at him before they said "yes we do", "ok then here you go in this box you have everything you need to start your explorer team" then he gave the box to them. snowbell and lucatio opened the box and found a red neckerchief , two explorer badges and a bag with nothing in it then they were told to go to there new room in the gulid.


End file.
